Hermanas
by fridda
Summary: Morrigan se descubre a sí misma preocupándose y queriendo a alguien que no es ella misma ni Flemeth. Relata desde el punto de vista de la bruja su amistad con la guarda.


Los personajes pertenecen a Bioware, creador del Universo Drangon Age.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Morrigan se preocupaba por alguien, quería a alguien que no era ella misma ni su madre. Es más, estaba segura de que nunca había querido o se había preocupado tanto ni por Flemeth. Era su hermana y tenía la certeza de que la guarda gris haría lo que fuese por ella, no sólo eso, sino que ya se lo había demostrado al ir a enfrentarse a Flemeth cuando ella se lo pidió. Para Morrigan esto significaba mucho, más de lo que nunca había significado nada para ella, más de lo que jamás podría expresar con palabras, después de todo, no sólo iba a matar a su madre, sino a la mujer que le salvó la vida en Ostagar. Le debía su vida, la de Alistair, la salvación de los guardas grises y, aún así, se posicionó a su lado cuando se lo pidió.

La antigua Morrigan quizás se hubiese planteado dejar a los guardas grises tras la muerte de Flemeth, pero la Morrigan que ahora era no. Y no solamente porque esperaba engendrar un niño Dios al final; por supuesto ese era un gran aliciente para quedarse, no podía negarlo. También existían otros motivos como esa profecía que en su día Flemeth hiciera: _"nadie está a salvo de la ruina"_, o el que les hubiese cogido cariño a sus compañeros. Se preocupaba por ellos, por todos ellos, incluso por Alistair, se decía a sí misma que él debía sobrevivir, mantenerse a salvo, pues lo necesitaba para su ritual, pero en el fondo no era éste el único motivo que la movía, se preocupaba por él porque el ex-templario era importante para la guarda.

Tras salir de la espesura de Korkari creyó que la dejarían allí abandonada, era consciente de que si fuese por Alistair así habría sido, en cambio ella le permitió que los guiase hasta Lothering. Pasaron las semanas y aún así nadie le pidió que se fuese, al contrario, es más, hasta trataban de incluirla en el grupo, de que se sintiese a gusto con ellos, sobre todo Leliana y la guarda. Esta última solía defenderla delante de Alistair, charlaba con ella tratando de conocerla e incluso le había regalado joyas de esas que tanto le gustaban.

"_Necesitan un mago en el grupo"_, se dijo a sí misma, esta era la razón por la que la mantenían con ellos. Cuando acudieron a la Torre del Círculo, Wynne se unió a los guardas grises. La maga era una experta en curación y Morrigan no tenía muchas nociones en la materia. Al caer la noche, en el campamento, desde donde estaba vio a los dos guardas hablando, mirándose como dos tontos. El ex-templario le cogió la mano a la guarda tímidamente. Resopló mientras volvía a concentrarse en la pócima que estaba fabricando. Durante el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, los había observado. Desde que se conocieran,ella y Alistair desarrollaron una antipatía mutua, así que, cuando el ex-templario comenzó a mirar a la guarda con cariño, Morrigan que la consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente y a él un tonto, gustaba de imaginarse la cara que pondría el ex-templario cuando su amada guarda le dijese que no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Mas inconcebiblemente, resultó que ella también sentía algo por el idiota. No lo podía comprender. Levantó la vista de la pócima que fabricaba y vio a la guarda caminando hacia ella.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo.

_Ya está, hasta aquí hemos llegado_, se dijo la bruja. _Ahora que esa vieja maga curandera se les ha unido ya no me necesitan._

En vez de eso, sacó un libro para dárselo. Morrigan lo reconoció enseguida: el grimorio de Flemeth. Le hablara de él al llegar al Círculo, mas creía que no lo encontrarían, o bien no se lo darían en caso de que apareciese, por si acaso.

Días más tarde, frente a la hoguera, Leliana y Wynne preparaban la cena. Todavía no anocheciera. Cansada de su cháchara absurda, la bruja se fue a por ingredientes para preparar pócimas. Caminó durante diez minutos hasta que se encontró unas hojas que podían servirle. Las estaba recogiendo cuando escuchó unas voces. La curiosidad pudo con ella y se metamorfoseó en pájaro. Voló hasta las voces y se encontró con los dos guardas. Estaban sentados al borde de un riachuelo, con los pies metidos en el agua chapoteando y cogidos de la mano.

- Es una mala persona. No me gusta como trata a Wynne ni a Leliana. Alguien debería enseñarle modales. - Alistair hablaba indignado.

- No digas eso por favor. Puede que no sea amable, pero no es culpa suya. No ha conocido otra vida que la de la espesura, con Flemeth como referencia, enseñándole a desconfiar de todo y de todos. Además, creo que tu formación de templario habla por ti.

- Puede que mi formación tenga algo que ver con el odio que me inspira. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que es una bruja.

- Alistair, necesita paciencia y tiempo. No es el ser malvado que pintas, sólo es diferente. Creo que si ponemos de nuestra parte puede llegar a sorprendernos. No está acostumbrada a que nadie la trate con cariño. ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas la forma en que se despidió de su madre?. - La pregunta hizo que Morrigan tuviese un estremecimiento.

- Lo cierto es que me dio un poco de pena, la pobre casi llora.- Admitió el ex-templario.- De todas formas creo que lo que te ocurre es que siempre intentas ver las cosas buenas de la gente y, créeme, esa bruja no tiene nada de bueno en su interior.- La guarda lo miró con tristeza.

- Creo que te equivocas, todos tenemos algo bueno y sé que Morrigan no es una excepción. Cuida de nosotros como nosotros cuidamos de ella, te guste o no, forma parte importante de nuestras vidas, nos está ayudando contra la Ruina y, conmigo siempre se ha portado bien.

- ¿Cómo puedes defenderla?. No entiendo que puedas tenerle cariño.

- ¿Por qué no tratas de ser más amable con ella?, por favor.

La guarda lo miraba suplicante. En vez de responderle Alistair metió la mano que tenía libre en el agua y la salpicó. Comenzaron a reírse y a salpicarse uno al otro. Morrigan levantó el vuelo para irse. Tras ella escuchó al ex-templario decir:

-Mira que pájaro tan hermoso.

Alistair tenía razón, ella no era buena. Creía que todos aguantaban sus impertinencias porque era necesaria para combatir la Ruina, pero ahora sabía que si los otros la soportaban no era por eso, después de todo, sus habilidades no eran imprescindibles para detener el peligro que se cernía sobre Ferelden. No, el que esa necia de la guarda la quisiese era el motivo. Una extraña sensación la embargó, el sentirse querida era algo nuevo para ella. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.

Y tuvo tiempo para ello, pero el tiempo vino acompañado de más incertidumbres, de miedos y remordimientos. Porque la guarda siguió preocupándose por ella, porque ahora Alistair era a veces más amable con ella, Morrigan sospechaba que quizás la guarda había vuelto a hablar con él, insistiéndole en que la tratase mejor. La guardia, también le consiguió un espejo igual que el que en su día robara del carruaje de una noble. Una noche Morrigan se escuchó a sí misma confesarle que la consideraba su hermana. Ella le sonrió y, ante su sorpresa, le dijo que también sentía que eran hermanas, es más, añadió que siempre estaría ahí cuando la necesitase. En ese momento una punzada de remordimiento asaltó a la bruja haciéndola titubear. Quería confesarle lo que sabía, lo que Flemeth la envió a hacer, pero no podía. Temía el día en el que tuviese que hacerlo, puede que ese día el cariño que le profesaba se convirtiese en odio, y Morrigan tenía miedo de ser odiada por ella, por la única persona que la quería tal y como era, tenía miedo de perder la seguridad que su compañía le ofrecía, tenía miedo de que la mirase con desprecio, sabía que una mirada así le dolería más que conocer la razón por la que Flemeth la había engendrado, tenía miedo de saber que quizás aceptase su oferta, después de todo, su madre pocas veces se equivocaba en sus predicciones, ya que un sí significaba provocarle dolor, desaparecer rápidamente de su vida, sin la oportunidad de poder explicarle porqué lo hacía, lo que su amistad significaba para ella, sin poder decirle que había cambiado su vida, que le había dado más de lo que nunca esperaba de nadie, que su influencia la hizo crecer interiormente.

Era la mujer que le dio la oportunidad de ser algo más que un peón de Flemeth. Le debía más de lo que se atrevía a confesar y jamás podría decírselo, porque aunque tuviese la ocasión, Morrigan no sabría como hacerlo.


End file.
